nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
2300 A.D.
2300 A.D., also known as the Future, is one of the eras in the role-playing game Chrono Trigger. It's known as the Future because this is over 1300 years after the main character, Crono, was born. The playable character Robo is from this era. Happenings Beyond the Ruins After Crono, Marle and Lucca escape the guards at Guardia Castle in 1000 A.D., they stumble upon a Time Gate which sends them into the future. Now finding themselves in this strange new post-apocalyptic world, they try to find a way home. While talking to the locals, they find out they are in the distant future. After appearing in Bangor Dome and paying a visit to Trann Dome, Crono and his party travel through Lab 16 battling strange creatures. They come across people living in Arris Dome and try to help them by battling the Guardian robot and it's Bits. When they find that the refrigeration unit had failed, they discover a corpse holding a seed. Crono hands the seed over to the people of Arris Dome and the man named Doan agrees to plant it in hopes that it will grow in their devastated world. While searching the inner-workings of Arris Dome, they discover a large computer in the Info Center. It's within that computer's database that they find out an entity called Lavos destroyed the planet back in 1999 A.D. That's when Crono and his friends decided to go back in time and battle Lavos to save their future. Using the computer, Lucca ran a search on time warps. The results informed them that there was a Time Gate on the eastern continent in Proto Dome. Doan gives them the Bike Key so they can use the Jet Bike in Lab 32. So Crono and his party leave Arris Dome and venture east. When they arrive in Lab 32, Johnny challenges Crono to a race. Using the Jet Bike, Crono races him along the highway through the ruins and beats him. Having reached the other end of Lab 32, Crono and his party continue on their journey. They soon reach Proto Dome, but find the inner chambers locked. Lucca also repairs a deactivated robot they find in the Dome. When switched on, the robot says his serial number is R66-Y, but Crono renames him Robo. Thankful for the repairs, Robo agrees to head into the Factory up north to turn on the power so they can open the door to the inner chamber to get to the Time Gate. But one of them has to stay behind to open the door because the power won't stay on for long. So Crono chooses whether Marle or Lucca stays, and the party of three heads north to the Factory. The Factory Ruins Crono and his party enter the Factory, but Robo has to deactivate the security systems first. They then travel deep into the Factory battling robot enemies and using security codes to access different areas. They finally restore power to Proto Dome. But upon their exit from the Factory, they are confronted by the R Series of robots. The six R Series robots inform Robo that he is defective, which is why he is helping humans and fighting against his own kind. So the R Series destroys Robo. The two remaining party members battle the R Series and defeat them. They then take Robo back to Proto Dome where Lucca repairs him once again. Knowing that Robo no longer has a life in 2300 A.D., he agrees to join Crono and his friends on their journey through time. So together, the four of them enter the Time Gate. Break the Seal! After being locked out of the Time Gate leading to 12,000 B.C., Crono's party travels via the pillars of light at The End of Time to Proto Dome. Making their way through Lab 32, they enter the Sewer Access, which then leads them to Keeper's Dome. Unlocking the sealed doors with the pendant, the party discovers the time machine called Epoch. Belthasar, the Guru of Reason, had downloaded his memory into a Nu. The Nu explains to Crono's party how the Epoch works. They then take the Epoch through time to 12,000 B.C. The Time Egg After Crono's death and Magus joins the party, they travel to Keeper's Dome a couple times to speak with Belthasar about reviving Crono. They then head to Death Peak and battle their way to the top where the magic transports them to the exact moment Crono was killed. They were in a "time freeze". They then exchange Crono out for the clone and are transported back to the summit of Death Peak with Crono, who suddenly stirs to life. They then return to the End of Time victorious and with Crono again part of the team. Geno Dome Crono's party heads to Geno Dome where they find out that the Mother Brain has taken over the robots and intends on eliminating the remaining organic beings allowing the machines to rebuild the planet in her vision. While fighting their way through Geno Dome, they run into Atropos XR, a female version of Robo's droid model. She explains that the humans reprogrammed him from his original programming...kill humans. Robo refuses to believe it and wants to fight her. After Robo wins the battle, Atropos' memory slowly comes back. She then realizes that Mother Brain overrode her programming to make her kill humans. The party then proceeds through the Dome and eventually defeats Mother Brain. The Quest for the Sun Stone Crono's party heads to the Sun Palace in 2300 A.D. where they defeat Son of Sun and get the Moon Stone. The Moon Stone can only be recharged and become the Sun Stone by absorbing the sun's energy over millennia. So they head to the Prehistoric era, place the Moon Stone in the Sun Keep, then return to the Future only to find the Sun Keep empty. Fearing someone stole the Moon Stone, they travel back in time to find out when it was stolen. After replacing the Moon Stone in the past, they travel back to the Future to pick up the fully energized Sun Stone. Locations *Arris Dome *Bangor Dome *Death Peak *Factory *Geno Dome *Keeper's Dome *Lab 16 *Lab 32 *Proto Dome *Sewer Access *Sun Keep *Sun Palace *Trann Dome Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono Trigger eras Category:2300 A.D.